Taffyta's Wish Rewrite V1 – PT 2 of the 'Make A Wish' series
by BThome68
Summary: Taffyta's making more wishes, this time, however, it may cause the plug to be pulled! Follow Taffyta as she tries to right her wrongs, and end up in some... "Sticky" situations!


**HEY GUYS! BThome68 here, and I welcome you to _Taffyta's Wish Rewrite V1- Part 2 of the "Make A Wish" Series._ Now, if you haven't read the original _Taffyta's Wish,_ I'd suggest you do that before continuing here. You can find it linked on my page.**

 **Anyways, thanks to all who submitted wish ideas and OC's. I'm still allowing submissions, but not for much longer! Get 'em in while you can!**

 **So, without further adeiu, here's chapter 1!**

* * *

 _CHAPTER 1: GOLDING, GOLDING, GONE!_

* * *

"Today's races were golden ones, that's for sure! Congrats to all of our representatives who got to be the human counterparts. But now, it's time to wipe clean the board, and we now must race for the deciding factor on who will be on the roster tomorrow!"

As soon as our president says those magical words, all hell breaks loose. Well, not in the literal sense that is. All our fans start cheering and going wild. Ralph comes in and corrals and calms down the fans who are all over-dramatic before giving a thumbs up.

"Now, as we all know, this event is 'Pay-To-Play,' and the cost of it is 1 gold coin. I have taken the opportunity to present to you all, even those who have no gold coins, the opportunity by splitting King Candy's wealth amongst all of you. Now, ARE YOU READY?!" She yells that last part and the crowd again goes nuts.

She throws her coin onto the platform and watches it bounce all the way up to the top, and into the giant trophy.

 **"VANELLOPE VON SCHWEETZ!"** The scoreboard lights up with a giant picture of her face, as well as her name, before retreating to the normal list. It looks a little bland up there with just Vanellope, so I go on ahead and throw my coin onto the platform.

 **"TAFFYTA MUTTONFUDGE!"** The scoreboard once again yells out and this time shows my photo, and when it comes to the list, my name's added right under Vanellope. "I'd better not finish like that" I mutter under my breath, and walk towards my kart, The Pink Lightning, in all of it's Strawberry-esque Glory. I stop and listen to the scoreboard as everyone else throws in their coins.

 **"MINTY ZAKI!**

 **SNOWANNA RAINBEAU!**

 **GLOYD ORANGEBOAR!**

 **CRUMBELINA DiCARAMELLO!**

 **JUBILEENA BING-BING!**

 **SWIZZLE MALARKY!**

 **ADORABEEZLE WINTERPOP!**

 **RANCIS FLUGGERBUTTER!**

 **CANDLEHEAD!**

 **CITRUSELLA FLUGPUCKER!**

 **NOUGETSIA BRUMBLESTAIN!**

 **TORVALD BATTERBUTTER!**

 **STICKY WIPPLESNIT!**

 **ALDEN MONDE!**

 **CANDI OWENS!"**

This race won't be easy, that much I know. I'm walking back to my kart, which is lined up on the outside of the front row, when I come across Vanellope talking to Ralph. Not a lot sticks out to me, but there's one thing that does. "So, I'll let her think she has it, but then as she thinks she's going to win, I'll glitch right past her and snatch the win from right under her!"

That kind of hurt, because I know she's talking about me. Now, I'm going to do whatever it takes to make sure that I'm able to take this win. **"RACERS... TO YOUR CARS!"** The scoreboard shouts out, and everyone listens.

RED, YELLOW, YELLOW, YELLOW, YELLOW, GREEN! As soon as that green is displayed, we all take off into the first turn, a quick one around a small taffy lake. But before we can get too far, the loudspeaker voice comes on again.

 **"ADORABEEZLE WINTERPOP- BLACK-FLAGGED FOR JUMPING START. PULL DOWN PIT ROAD NEXT TIME BY!"**

Ouch I think to myself. That stinks. I easily remember my first time jumping the start. I wasn't ever able to recover.

We all put that behind us as we make quick work of turns 2 and 3, a quick little U-Turn followed by a wide sweeping right hander that leads us into Gumball Alley. I take the lead around Vanellope as I'm easily able to slide right down the middle of the track, and she has to shot up to the outside.

 _Doing good, you're holding the lead. Don't let Vanellope get to you. Run your race._ My crew chief, Chad Kernel, says into my ear. Via microphone of course. _We got another lap of this. When you get back, we're coming in for 4 (tires) and fuel_. He finishes and cuts off.

I make quick work of the birthday cake, and as I hit the cannon out, I chance a look behind me. Vanellope is right there, but she doesn't hardly look like she's trying. We land and I start to easily pull away.

The Ice Cream Mountains are the next obstacle we have to face, and as we start losing traction due to the slippery surface of, well the ice. I slide up and almost get into the wall, but start getting my drift on before I do.

I can hear Vanellope behind me, and as I run the high line, I'm able to see right out of the corner of my eyes that she's got the low line down pat, she's working right along the bottom. _Don't let her rattle you. It's going to be fine_.

With Chad's words of encouragement, I'm able to get my car under control, as we get off of the ice and on to the rainbow colored ice cream, and into the Candy Caverns. We start maneuvering around the stalactites and stalagmites. Vanellope starts closing in on me, but I still race out quicker than her, and we start running down towards the start line. I make my way down to the pit road entrance, get it slowed down to the required 35 mph, and start rolling down towards my pitbox.

On the way, I pass by the line, and the scoreboard yells out this: **"WHITE FLAG! 1 TO GO! MUTTONFUDGE LEADS, VON SCHWEETZ SECOND. BUT WHAT'S IN STORE FOR PIT STRATEGY?!"**

As I get to my stall, the crew hops over the wall and starts with the refill of gas and 4 tires on. As Chad's looking down pit road he suddenly becomes pissed. _HURRY UP! VON SCHWEETZ JUST TOOK 2 (Tires)! GET US OUT THERE!_ He starts screaming, and so we finish our stop in 11.3 seconds, below average for a 4 tire stop.

But when I get back onto the track, Vanellope's opened a huge lead. By the time I get TO Gumball Alley, she's already THROUGH it. Damn it! I put my foot to the floor, and start trying my hardest to do what it takes to catch up.

She hits the cake spiral, and it seems like I'm falling behind. _You're catching her. You were quicker than her by over 3 seconds through Gumball Alley. Just hold your own, you can catch her_. Chad states to me. That cheers me up a little bit, but not a whole lot.

By the time she launches out of the cannon, I'm on the 2nd layer, from the top that is. I figure I'm about 15 seconds behind her, as I finally hit the cannon myself. The short road until the Ice Cream Mountains seems just a bit longer now...

...Because it is. Always on lap 2, the course splits a direction, and instead of going through the Mountains, it goes around them. But, in doing this, it goes into Gloyd's Territory... Right through a Haunted House. The gimmick is, every day, the house resets its path.

But, there's always shortcuts, you just have to find them. There's also a secret room just filled with gold coins, that you can only keep if you come ahead of last, which isn't all that difficult for someone like me.

As we head off towards the house, I can see Vanellope's brake lights, and so I know that I'm right behind her as we get close.

Once we get inside, it starts with a quick right-hander, followed by a quick left U-Turn, and a short straight. But, when the course once again veers right, I'm able to tell there's a hidden passageway found by going straight, as the wall is glitching in that spot. I of course take it, and find myself in the coin room.

I don't focus on grabbing them, but rather just getting quickly through. I find the glitching panel, drive down a straight hallway, and exit the mansion, ahead of Vanellope. _You've got the lead, hold it down_. Only a little bit more to go.

I'm heading toward the start line, when suddenly I hear something, so I look behind me and sure enough, there's Vanellope right there. Since we're above the starting line, we have to do a quick downward spiral. Vanellope gets dangerously close to me as we enter the spiral.

Now, I know she's not above bumper tag, so I try to protect the inside line as best as I can, but it doesn't work. She gets to my rear bumper and manages to tap me, sending me just wide, up along the outside rail. She remains on the inside and passes me coming out.

I don't have enough time to catch her, since it's only a 300 ft. stretch. **"VANELLOPE VON SCHWEETZ WINS!"** the scoreboard shouts out, just in case nobody was able to tell.

Once the race is over and we've got our karts parked in podium positions, I step up and grab my silver trophy. I'm extremely pissed and almost break my trophy, but catch myself and try to calm myself down. Before the rest of the post-race ceremonies take place, I zip off home and step into my trophy room.

Due to the coding, only trophies won in the last month stick around. This pisses me off, because I see no gold trophies, meaning I haven't won a race in over a full month. I sigh dejectedly. "I just wish..."

* * *

 **Whatcha think she wished? I haven't decided yet, but I will soon. Keep sending OC's and wish ideas. As well as reviews on how I can make it better, or anything like that.**

 **As always, stay awesome everyone!**

 **-BT**


End file.
